djs_swrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Justin Bri'den
'Justin Bri'den '''also known by his Clone Commando Detachment '"six" '''or '''Zulu-06 '''is a Jedi knight of the Galactic Republic and Jedi general of the 82nd Expeditionary Force and the new Squad leader off Zulu Squadron who fought in the Clone Wars to 22 BBY until his resignation and leaving of the Jedi Order two month before order 66 in 19 BBY. Early Life Birth Justin was born on Mandalore in 49 BBY to a Former jedi Knight as a father and an unknown mother, he was found by grand master Yoda, Taken to the Temple under the condition that he is allowed to come back to Mandalore to train under the guidance of his clan, during his Early days in the temple. Life in the Jedi Temple during his Early days in the temple, he showed enthusiasm, Commitment and amazing skills, impressing most of the Jedi trainers, at the age of 17, he soon began to get into history and Archaeology, a hobby which he enjoyed too much as he read and heard of how the Galaxy came to be, once he reached the rank of Padawan, things took a spiraling downwards turn for him, as he looked up the Master Qui-gon and how he saw the Jedi order and how they strayed away from its original intentions, he too began to question where things were going,agreeing with the jedi master. Justin later grew out of the Jedi order teachings on forbidden attachments and instead grew bonds and kinships with a fellow Jedi twi'lek named Ral'rea Al'kina. Justin was also known for sneaking out at times to see coruscant at night or to do illegal speeder racing when he had nothing better to do as well get in fights which the council didn't seem to be too fond for. Knighthood and The separatist Crisis Around 22 BBY at the age of 28 he was promoted to Jedi knight after finishing his Jedi trails after his Mission on Tatooine with the Hutt cartel about a missing child of a Coruscant Noble family, but it still didn’t change his personality nor how he acted. He was with the Jedi task force on Geonosis to help rescue Padame Amidala, Obi-wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker from the Geonosis arena with Mace Windu and the other 211 jedi that were with them, later evacuating on the LAAT's once the clone wars began. The Clone Wars Battle of Jabiim Justin took part in the Battle of Jabiim in 21 BBY, with a new Force in the grand army republic with the 82nd Expeditionary Force with a sub unit of clone commando’s Lead by Justin himself which his team gave him the nick name “Six”. His force was known for being the ones doing the trench warfare in the north east Sector, Protecting supply routes. Justin had gotten a stress call of a small group of clones needing a relief company to help them from the constant bombardment and attacks, their troop dwindling, Justin letting his Clone commander, CC-3679 "Tanker" to protect the trenches while he took a company of 60 men, mixture of VTs and CTs with Extra fire power to hill 78, a known Artillery and Communications area run by the CIS forces. Once they made it to the area, the small force were on the brink of retreating, when told them to stay, they disobeyed and left them to deal with the CIS Wave that would come after. For 5 hours straight Justin and his Troops held the small mile of land, but were soon relieved as Skywalker came with reinforcements. Panic on Ryloth on 22 BBY, Ryloth was Invaded and occupied by the Separatist forces, After the block aid was destroyed by Skywalker and the rescue of a Twi'lek village by Kenobi and Windu, 82nd Expeditionary Force sent in Strill Company to help with the Relief, Justin was with Zulu Squadron and his Friend Ral'rea Al'kina, a tw'lek Jedi Knight, The Village Eldars say they heard evil Spirits calling out to them in the night, Justin and his squad with the help of Ral'rea found the source of the voices and it was a Separatist rely Station, destroying it and stopping the panic on Ryloth. Battle of Umbara Justin and his expeditionary force did take part in Umbara in 20 BBY but were not seen much and are only mentioned over Communications about the key points being taken, even the sad report of his Padawan Shana Ha being killed in the line of duty. Relationship CC-3679 "Tanker" CC-3679 "Tanker" and Justin are Close, almost like brothers, Served through hell and back in the clone wars, Justin would always rely on his Commanders skill and wit, as well with his knowledge on Tactics and advantages. RC-6660 "Hellion" Justin and RC-6660 "Hellion" get along well, even if in the heat of a Stealth Operation, these two are a dangerous combo, one that Hellion is into blowing things up while Justin is more gunning things down. Kalelia Huddee Justin and Kalelia dislike each other Intensely, Justin hates her for her annoying and Complaining tone and it seems Kalelia hates him for his rebellious, reckless and Dangerous way of life, even when teamed up, these two will still insult one another in the heat of battle, which is probably why Yoda kept these two apart and away from one another. Personality Justin is a very soft hearted person at times, He does care deeply for his fellow Jedi and troopers, he is a smart arse at the faintest of times and is a playboy-ish flirty type, his Charismatic demeanor is what gets him easily in certain things, either it being the hearts of Dancers in clubs or the Trusts of Mercs, bounty hunters and Thugs. Appearance and Equipment Justin is around 1.82 Meters which is 5.9 feet tall, Dirty Brown hair with emerald Green eyes, he normally wears the traditional Jedi robes, but the sleeves ripped off, at times he is seen Wearing Custom fitted Kaminoian Katarn Clone commando Armour or his Traditional Clan Bri'den Mandalorian Beskar Armour, his weapon of Choice is normally the clone Commando DC-15 Side arm and his standard Single Hilt yellow bladed Lightsaber.Category:Character Category:Force Sensitive Category:Jedi Knight Category:Jedi General Category:Jedi Order Category:82nd Expedition Force Category:Justin Bri'den Category:Mandalorian